jetixrestoredfandomcom-20200215-history
What's with Andy? (2014 TV series)
''What's with Andy? ''is a animated Reboot television of original What's with Andy?. Characters Andrew "Andy" Larkin Andy loves to prank people as well as annoy friends and family. His best friend is Danny and he has a crush on Lori. Daniel "Danny" Tadeus Pickett The best friend and Andy's right-hand man, helping him out with countless pranks. His last name has always been Pickett, even since the book series. The name Danny Pickett is derived from Jim Kjelgaard's Big Red. Lauren "Lori" Mackney Andy's crush but she is dismayed by his childishness due to his pranking. She has a crush on Andy very much and hates Jen because Lori thinks Jen cruelly abuses Andy. She wears a green tank top, blue skirt and sandals. She is known as "Lisa" in the books. The Larkin family * Alfred "Al" Larkin: Andy and Jen's Father and Freida's husband and possibly the Mystery Prankster, aka mystery pranker of East Gackle. * Frieda Larkin: Andy and Jen's Mother and Al's wife. * Jennifer "Jen" Larkin: Andy's sister who was mad too much and blames her younger twin brother Andy for everything bad. * Spank Larkin: Andy's fat and lazy dog. Spank seems to yawn constantly, especially after walking a little. Recurring/Minor characters * Teri/Keri: Jen's best friend. * Jervis Coltrane: A French stereotypical snob who has a crush on Lori Mackney and dream to be the Prime Minister of Canada. * Peter Lik and Andrew Leech: Peter and Andrew are Andy's and Danny's nemeses. They are usually referred to as Lik and Leech. * Craig Bennett: Jen's crush and one of the best athletes of East Gackle. * Martin Bonwick: He is a stereotypically nervous nerd who always gets bullied. * Victor "Vic" Muskowitz (Mush): The pizza delivery man of East Gackle who is a good friend of Andy and Danny and he sometimes helps them with pranks. * Steve Rowgee Jr.: A dumb police officer who is the incompetent son of Steve Rowgee Sr. * Steve Rowgee Sr.: A police officer who is an old man, who always commands Steve Rowgee Jr. (his son) and is nicknamed the Iron Fisted Maniac. * Principal DeRosa: He is the bad-tempered principal of the school in East Gackle and the main antagonist who is obsessed with punishing Andy. * Mr. Hutchins: One of the many teachers at East Gackle school, Andy likes to prank him more than the other teachers. * Mayor Henry K. Roth: The mayor of East Gackle. * Mayor Simms: Mayor of West Gackle and Mayor Henry K. Roth's rival. * Mr. Leech: Andrew Leech's dad. * Clyde: The janitor of the school. * Bryan: Andy's pranking rival and they battle for the best pranking and for Lori. * Hazel Strinner: She has a crush on Andy and Lori's protecting friend. * Louella Berman: Freida's best friend. * Mrs. Wibbles: Principal DeRosa's secretary. * Norman Larkin: Andy's grandfather who is also a prankster, implying that the male side of the Larkin family comes from a long line of pranksters, with the exception of Al Larkin (Andy's father), though hints have been given that he too is a prankster even greater than his son or father. * Mrs. DeRosa: Principal DeRosa's wife. * Ms. Murphy (Voiced by Erin Andres) is the school counselor who is also skilled in hypnosis. She is the reason why the mystery prankster of East Gackle stopped his pranks 20 years prior to the show.Category:Animated Television Major characters * Larry CollWen * Mary Mackney * Izzy Larkin * Alan Wicksten Category:JetixRestored Category:Fox Kids